


A Chance Encounter

by flowerpower71



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpower71/pseuds/flowerpower71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kid, Liz and Patty meet my OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

It all started out as a normal day. Death the Kid, Liz and Patty had been assigned on another mission to go out and capture some Kishan souls. After some searching, the trail lead them to an abandoned mansion. It wasn't long after entering that the trio found themselves way outnumbered by Kishan's and if that wasn't bad enough....

 

"This is terrible!! There's an odd number of Kishan's!"

 

"Now's really not the time, Kid." Liz warned as she, her sister and Kid we're being cornered.

 

"Of coarse it's the time! It's an abomination! It's asymmetrical!" the young Grim Reaper ranted.

 

Liz rolled her eyes and was about to retort but was cut off as the Kishan's began to move in even closer, forcing Kid back against the wall. He held up the Thompson sisters in the gun forms and shot at the evil creatures but the bullets were useless. The Kishan in front raised it's clawed hand and reached to grab them.....

 

SLASH!

 

Blood spurted and the Kishan fell down dead. Death the Kid blinked and looked upwards. He, Liz and Patty were fairly surprised to see a girl around their age with bright violet colored eyed and black hair with blonde highlights. Her outfit consisted of a green shirt underneath a blue jacket and a black and gray plaid skirt. Brown leather combat boots were laced upon her feet and a gray and pink barrette was clipped on the right side of her hair. A black spiked choker necklace was wrapped around her neck while a longer silver skull necklace hung from her neck. Six small silver hoop earrings were in both of her ears, three in each ear and in her hand she gripped a sword.

 

The girl smirked. "Looks like you could use some help."

 

"Oh yes please~!!" Patty cheered.

 

"Just in time!" Liz sighed with relief.

 

The girl just grinned at them before turning about and fighting off the Kishan's. Kid blinked a few times before snapping out of it and began shooting. With the two of them combined they managed to kill all of the Kishan's after a few minutes.

 

Once the battle ended Kid tossed the two guns he held in his hands. They froze in midair and began to glow before changing shape and turning into Liz and Patty.

 

"Hehehe~ Oh thanks so much for your help!" Patty giggled as she suddenly ran forward and glomped the new girl, catching her off guard.

 

"Yeah, you really saved out butts." Liz nodded.

 

"It was nothing." the girl smiled and patted Patty on the head.

 

"So what's your deal?" Kid asked walking over. "Are you a meister?"

 

The girl nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm Ruka and this is my weapon Takumi."

 

She suddenly tossed the sword aside and just like what happened with Liz and Patty a few moments ago, the sword froze in midair and began to glow and shift shape. Once the glowing and shifting ceased, there stood a talk boy with cold looking black eyes and long electric blue hair tied back in a ponytail. His outfit consisted of black pants, black shoes and a black shirt with a white shirt underneath. A brown belt went across his shoulders and a small skull necklace was wrapped around his neck. A long, deep scar marred his right cheek and in his left ear hung a single, dangly skull earring.

 

"Hey." Takumi mumbled waving slightly, still holding his bored expression.

 

The Grim Reaper however narrowed his golden eyes as he stared directly at the skull earring hanging from Takumi's ear. "It's uneven."

 

"What's uneven?" Ruka asked curiously.

 

Kid raised his hand and pointed an accusatory finger at the sword weapon. "He is! He only has one earring instead of two! It's not symmetrical!!"

 

Takumi blinked a bit, caught off guard before deadpanning. "Are you serious right now?"

 

"Unfortunately." Liz sighed. "Kid's got a bit of OCD when it comes to things being symmetrical."

 

Takumi meanwhile scowled in annoyance and approached Kid, towering over the Grim Reaper by about a foot. "You wanna talk about things being even what about your hair? Three stripes on one side but none on the other? Doesn't seem very "symmetrical" to me!"

 

Kid paled considerably and then, much to Takumi and Ruka's surprise, instead of fighting back he instead threw himself on the ground and began pounding his fist on the ground and sobbing.

 

"OH YOUR RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE! TERRIBLE, USELESS ASYMETRICAL GARBAGE! JUST KILL ME NOW!" 

 

Takumi shrugged. "Okay." he then began to glow and then morphed into his sword form.

 

"Knock it off already!" Ruka scolded smacking her weapon away. She then looked down at the still wallowing in self pity Kid and bent down next to him, getting on her knees. "Hey now come on. Don't talk like that. I think your hair looks fine like that."

 

Kid paused mid sob and slowly moved his head and looked at her, tears resting in the corners of his eyes. "Really?" he sniffed.

 

"Really, really." Ruka smiled.

 

Kid blinked his golden yellow eyes at her before standing up and straightening his clothes. "Well thank you."

 

"He sure recovered fast." Liz commented to Patty.

 

"So can we know the names of the people we saved?" Ruka asked looking at Liz, kid and Patty.

 

"My name is Death the Kid." Kid introduced himself.

 

"And my names is Patty and that's my big sister Liz." Patty interrupted grinning.

 

"Hey." Liz waved.

 

"Nice to meet most of you." Takumi nodded.

 

"Ah. So your Lord Death's son huh?" Ruka asked tolting her head to the side. "I've heard a lot about you!"

 

"Is that so?" Kid asked smiling slightly. Surely it was all good things she had heard.

 

"Yeah. Your the kid who arrived three hours late on your first day."

 

Kid instantly deflated like a balloon.

 

"Yeah not exactly the best first day of school...." Liz mumbled rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"Got it. Sensitive subject." Ruka said sheepishly.

 

"But it's okay! He made it through." Patty grinned bouncing up and down a little bit.

 

"Right!" Ruka agreed.

 

"So are you two students at the Academy?" Kid asked trying to get the subject off of his less than ideal first day of school.

 

Ruka nodded. "Yeah. Takumi and I just started today." she paused as a thought occurred to her. "Funny I don't remember seeing you three today."

 

"Well Kid made us run five hours late so...." Liz trailed off.

 

"It's not my fault." Kid huffed crossing his arms.

 

"Yes it is. You kept obsessing over the picture frames!" Liz countered.

 

"So I'm assuming this is a regular thing with him?" Takumi asked.

 

"It's the only way to maintain order." Kid replied glaring at the blue haired boy.

 

"Let's hope he never sees your room then, Takumi." Ruka joked.

 

Takumi shrugged. "It's chaotically organized."

 

"There's no such thing." Kid deadpanned.

 

"Says you." Takumi huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

"Trust me you don't want to fight him on this." Liz warned, stepping in before the two males could escalate their fight. "It will get nowhere for any of us."

 

"You'll have to forgive him." Ruka smiled nervously. "Takumi is kind of a grump sometimes."

 

"So I've noticed." Kid said dryly.

 

"I'm not grumpy. I just speak my mind." Takumi defended.

 

"You need a filter." Ruka deadpanned.

 

"Well since this mission is complete, shall we head back?" Kid turned and looked at Ruka. "Your welcome to join us.

 

The purple eyed Meister grinned. "We'd like that! Thanks!"

 

"Well let's get going then." Liz exclaimed.

 

"Kay~!" Patty sang and the group began to go.

 

"HOLD IT!"

 

The guns, sword and meister all froze and looked back. Kid stuck his hands in his pockets and walked forward standing between Patty and Ruka. "Okay we can go."

 

"Why did you stop us?" Ruka asked.

 

"Easy. Takumi and Liz are the tallest and they're each standing on either side of Patty and you. With me in the middle we're all lined up making us all nice and symmetrical."

 

"................."

 

"Ruka can I cut him?"

 

"No Takumi."

 

And thus the five of them finally started their leave and the beginings of a beautiful friendship had began.


End file.
